User talk:ZEM/Archive 1
Admin You and User:Boco seem to be very involved in and caring of this wiki and its content, would you be interested in becoming and admin here? I'm making the same offer to BoCo. Please reply here if you are interested. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 16:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I would like to be admin! Just let me know anything I got to know! (BoCo hasn't been on our forum or anything in days, I don't know when he'll be around.) [[User:ZEM|'ZEM']] 19:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've run into a slight problem. There is slightly more community here then I realized. They might have comments on who the new admin(s) are. In order to make this a fair process, I'm going to ask some of the Wikia Entertainment Helpers to come by and set up a nomination process and make sure its done fairly and timely. Sorry if I got your hopes up too soon. You've done good work around here, and are a good candidate. Hope to let you know more details soon. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 18:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thomas and YouTube to put vids on YouTube, 1: make the movie, film your trains 2: put the clips on your computer 3: go to windows movie maker 4: put all the clips together and save the movie to your computer 5: on youtube, press upload, type in all the details and upload your vid i'm also ronanL10 on youtube so if you're still stuck, ask me for more details on my youtube page '-RonanL10' S12 sorry 4 me absence i was gone anyway, i thing S12 is going 2 be like the previous seasons.... i was really hoping 4 at least some more loved classic characters 2 return but sadly, not much will. i sent a message 2 hit about Duke returning with other classic characters and he wont be returning. they seemed like they ignored my other question so im probably going to send them another message. [[User:Fakeaway|'Fakeaway']] 23:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ByOnu Hi... Sorry, but i got the DVD covers from a very good friend, he has them, I'm going to upload the covers for all the us dvds, are u the creator of the page with dvds?... anyhow, i just saw The Great Discovery, it is great, it got out today, 31 August,... If u want i would send you the links for them, to watch them on YouTube or Dailmation ... Thanks, my nickname, Onu. Contact me at ThomasOnu_2008@yahoo.com '-TheRTF (Onu)' THANX MAN! thank you for the link! Fakeaway 14:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) HEY ZEM!!! This is ThomasFan123, thanks for the link to part 1 of Rosie's Funfair Special!!! ThomasFan123 08:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Rosie's Funfair Special Thanks for the link to the 3rd season 12 episode ZEM. It was great to see Stepney's return and to see Stepney, Rosie and Bertie with CGI faces along with Emily's CGI face. PryceV1 10:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure I will join your new club, and yeah dogs are realy cool Bulldog180 19:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Joining of Season 12 Club Zem, it's Caledonian812 here. I accept your offer to join the Season 12 Club. what do I need to do, besides look for Season 12 Stuff. S-12 Club: Pryce ZEM, I know that this may be late of a reply, but I'd like to say thanks for making me a member of this Season 12 Club here, it is great to be part of it. I would also like to thankyou for all the information you have been giving me about Season 12 - mainly access to videos of season 12 episodes. PryceV1 19:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Season 12 EPISODES FOUND Hi Im new but I found some more episodes in season 12 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_and_Friends_-_Season_12 Sixteen Rocks Do me a favor ZEM could you please send a message to evryone that i stopped uploading pics from SiF after "rosie's funfair special" episode premiere? i would really love that Fakeaway 23:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Rusty to the rescue? Hey ZEM do you know really what scene it is that The Diesel makes his cameo in Rusty to the rescue? Bulldog180 23:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC)